Survivor Series 2016
Survivor Series (2016) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event produced by WWE for the Raw and SmackDown brands. It took place on November 20, 2016, at the Air Canada Centre in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. It was the thirtieth event under the Survivor Series chronology. This was the first Survivor Series to take place in Canada since 1997's Survivor Series, infamous for the Montreal Screwjob. The event was the first Survivor Series event to be four hours in length. Event summary Team Raw vs Team SmackDown Live Some people are never satisfied. Just moments after Team Raw prevailed in a highly contentious 5-on-5 Traditional Survivor Series Women’s Elimination Match, winning team captain Charlotte Flair ambushed her unsuspecting fellow Survivor Bayley in a shocking display of aggression – and possible jealousy. The Queen’s despicable demonstration came in the wake of the red brand eliminating all of Team SmackDown LIVE and Bayley eliminating final Team Blue holdout Becky Lynch with a Bayley-to-Belly Suplex, leaving herself and Charlotte as the Sole Survivors. With the capacity crowd inside Air Canada Centre clearly favoring The Heroine of Hugs, the Raw Women’s Champion unleashed on her affable teammate. The incident capped a turbulent evening that actually began to develop on the Survivor Series Kickoff, when Charlotte and Dana Brooke confronted Nikki Bella and SmackDown Women’s Champion Becky Lynch. The Second Nature Superstar had warned Nikki to “always look over your shoulder because you never know who’s willing to strike.” Unfortunately for the Fearless Superstar, the warning would turn out to be a premonition. Prior to her match, Nikki was attacked by an unknown assailant, rendering her unable to compete and forcing SmackDown LIVE coach Natalya to take her place alongside Becky, Carmella, Alexa Bliss and Naomi. The new team dynamic did not bode well, ultimately, as Team SmackDown LIVE would fall victim to Charlotte, Bayley and the rest of Team Raw: Nia Jax, Sasha Banks and Alicia Fox. With such tempestuous intrigue roiling the Women’s rosters of both brands, two questions loom large: How will Bayley retaliate against The Queen? And who exactly ambushed Nikki? The Miz vs Sami Zayn With his title, his reputation, and the supremacy of his brand on the line, The Miz emerged victorious at Survivor Series to remain Intercontinental Champion, and his title stays with SmackDown LIVE. And as usual, he has Maryse to thank for it. Miz’s victory over Sami Zayn — fighting to bring the title over to his home on Raw — was the capper to a career week in a career year for The A-Lister. He beat Zayn’s announced opponent of Dolph Ziggler to win the title on Tuesday’s SmackDown LIVE 900, thereby throwing a wrench into Zayn’s preparation. For a while, however, it looked as though The Underdog from the Underground would coast to the title on sheer crowd support alone, as the Toronto faithful showered their man with “Ole” sing-alongs and the strains of his theme song. The A-Lister, as always, played the long game. First, he softened Zayn’s leg up for the Figure-Four Leglock, then slammed it against the steel ring post to take away nearly all of the challenger’s explosiveness. Zayn managed to deny several of Miz’s Figure-Four attempts and even battled through the pain to deliver a plancha to the outside. But the hobbled Canadian missed on two Helluva Kicks when his leg gave out during the first and Miz dodged the second, allowing Miz to finally lock in the Figure-Four. Zayn battled his way to the ropes to break Miz’s hold and locked in a Figure-Four of his own, but Maryse saved her husband by ringing the bell and stopping the action. After Zayn — who thought he’d won — released the hold and the ref went to clarify, Miz sprang with a rollup and put Zayn away. Fair? No, not at all. But you have to admire the bravado. You might even call it awesome. Miz certainly will. Results * 5-on-5 Survivor Series elimination match: 'Team Raw (Charlotte, Sasha Banks, Bayley, Alicia Fox, and Nia Jax) (with Dana Brooke) defeated Team SmackDown (Natalya, Carmella, Alexa Bliss, Naomi, and Becky Lynch) * '''Singles match for the WWE Intercontinental Championship Had Sami Zayn won, the title would have been transferred to Raw: '''The Miz © (with Maryse) defeated Sami Zayn '5-on-5 Survivor Series Women's Elimination Match Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewer: Dasha Fuentes * Pre-show panel: Renee Young & Lita Image gallery 041 SUR 11202016ej 0704--9fa2ded32eae414f1097ec5f232ea146.jpg 042_SUR_11202016ej_0802--3b0353d3b4cda0b304b42d65abeb81db.jpg 043_SUR_11202016ej_0817--dd3b36760bfc088e81438ae7f0202595.jpg 044_SUR_11202016ej_0837--54ade8df92c7df67fe5c2ffc336adb3f.jpg 045_SUR_11202016ej_1098--a37d5ecd74dae009b29faa323f561b20.jpg 046_SUR_11202016ej_0926--60b803d4d5c8cef0ac082170d573d0af.jpg 047_SUR_11202016ej_1123--0d8238f3ff0070dbbd856209bb2d76f1.jpg 048_SUR_11202016ej_1130--4e410ac484d1acb3aac347b29d4fe000.jpg 049_SUR_11202016ej_1473--01480e1f02ac36f744c710b53e1038c1.jpg 050_SUR_11202016ej_1474--137dc567906a131691af26dbaea0bb71.jpg 051_SUR_11202016jg_0433--925308a385e0fdf86a8c9478180cc1ab.jpg 052_SUR_11202016ej_1476--abe2a34b61bd589b80f01328d45ad82b.jpg 053_SUR_11202016ej_1145--959ea1181d6c418984ebe02dad1be291.jpg 054_SUR_11202016ej_1477--292939fc29078facc456f13b66293e8e.jpg 055_SUR_11202016jg_0442--6c0c9a92d8c603b9fe622c22688fe84a.jpg 056_SUR_11202016ej_1493--830f6c7448c3cc387acaf4b07b110b13.jpg 057_SUR_11202016ej_1504--e5bc331598581022839d08baf8212371.jpg 058_SUR_11202016ej_1161--f7550daf7ffe592afb794824c45babff.jpg 059_SUR_11202016ej_1185--d0ffbbd98a17e8d73cc5c4c8d26eb19b.jpg 060_SUR_11202016jg_0455--9ba7e759a144342b7bdc33a025cacba5.jpg 061_SUR_11202016ej_1189--b86accc7d5ad6ad86b3c5b8c86df6eaa.jpg 062_SUR_11202016ej_1194--87471ec86d776001b6e06aeade788de7.jpg 063_SUR_11202016ej_1221--1f6a4accbf28b4642cb35e9206250165.jpg 064_SUR_11202016jg_0471--8b91b00170234e158f05ff39438630f3.jpg 065_SUR_11202016ej_1265--c4e684e35a206f93081b7402b83b1c6b.jpg 066_SUR_11202016jg_0475--b2d3915c3ef83daf9471fa847fb7193e.jpg 067_SUR_11202016jg_0478--f8badc010d664a93354f78254f8cff7f.jpg 068_SUR_11202016ej_1518--5e772ce76f82fa79193ed520e780c330.jpg 069_SUR_11202016ej_1520--0996ba50d647ae9f8f2941c3621740c4.jpg 070_SUR_11202016ej_1523--b63a79e68989992a1268774d725ba72f.jpg 071_SUR_11202016ej_1286--d181785627d9474071c9ceb7ad05995c.jpg 072_SUR_11202016ej_1306--f657b785d38d048b05367296e9db019d.jpg 073_SUR_11202016jg_0494--5391f136654e2ef947e09a2acab42548.jpg 074_SUR_11202016ej_1539--7867f2c96d9d17295c0f9d406a7ee949.jpg 075_SUR_11202016jg_0499--fd1e6bc6afe051e67f716c9b7519d987.jpg 076_SUR_11202016jg_0504--80ecebe19cddd44df85266671f3adf84.jpg 077_SUR_11202016ej_1548--206422af0caf5b5d47ceab206f63ee0a.jpg 078_SUR_11202016jg_0515--44df85c876e2c6328a42f28b80050336.jpg 079_SUR_11202016ej_1358--9677127aeaf190fdb5db428ecd9db814.jpg 080_SUR_11202016ej_1367--a7988cfa881f90501f829fb8f0d69042.jpg Media Category:2016 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Nikki Bella Category:Charlotte Category:Sasha Banks Category:Bayley Category:Nia Jax Category:Alicia Fox Category:Dana Brooke Category:Becky Lynch Category:Naomi Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Carmella Category:Natalya Category:Maryse Category:JoJo Category:Dasha Fuentes Category:Renee Young Category:Lita